


What Hermione Notices

by Amaya2278



Series: War Shapes And People Cope [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Fred doesn't die, Neither does Snape, Voldemort does though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya2278/pseuds/Amaya2278
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione noticed many things, and her noticing may have saved a life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Hermione Notices

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline for this fic is from the start of the sixth book to the end of the seventh (minus the epilogue). I know it seems out of order with the first fic in the series, but there's a reason for that, I promise.

Many people thought Hermione only paid attention to her books and to her classes, but that wasn’t true. She noticed many things that others did not. She noticed that Ron had feelings for her, and that he didn’t properly interpret those feelings. She noticed that Harry’s eyes followed Ginny wherever she went. She noticed that Draco looked tired, panicked, and lost. She also noticed how tired and empty her defense against the dark arts professor was. 

The man had become a shell of his former self. His insults no longer held fire, yet he was more paranoid than ever before. He constantly trailed Draco, and he blamed Harry for anything he could. 

The changes in Draco and Professor Snape told her a great deal about the war that she doubted anyone else guessed. Professor Snape was on their side, despite what Harry and Ron thought, and Draco was running out of time and very disillusioned. 

After Dumbledore’s death, pieces of the truth came out. Hermione had been right about Draco, and she truly pitied him and wished she could help. Harry thought he had been proved right about their former professor, but Hermione wasn’t so sure. She bided her time and waited for more information.

That information came from her former professor himself. She understood then that he never wished to be a warrior. Never wished to be a hero. That he expected to die that night and to never have his deeds recognized. That he probably did not want to live past this night. But Hermione thought that that would be a waste of a life, and a waste of a brilliant mind. It would appear that he had never lived a moment of his life for himself, and she wanted him to have the chance to do so.

So the witch stabilized his condition despite the protests of the wizard and her friends, and took him to Madame Pomfrey. The mediwitch must have known something because she took him and cared for him without question. As she did, Hermione and Ron mourned with the Weasley family over the deaths so far. Tonks, Lupin, and poor Colin Creevey. Fred was in critical condition, and not dead as they had originally thought. She held Mrs. Weasley’s hand for a while as she worried over her child whom she had so often scolded instead of praised. But during all of this, Harry slipped away to look at the memories that Professor Snape had given him.

After Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort, he took his two best friends aside and told them what memories he had seen. And everything made a great deal of sense then. The man had hated Harry because he was a blatant reminder that his childhood bully had taken what was most important from him. He must have hated Hermione because she reminded him of Lily. She couldn’t blame him.

Yes, Hermione noticed many things, and her noticing may have saved a life that day. Even though the man had not wanted to be saved in the moment, she hoped he would one day be thankful, and use his time and his brain for himself for the remainder of his life. After all, he had deserved a long and peaceful one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :) There will be more in the series, just you wait! Oh, and I have Tumblr now, you should follow me at Amaya2278. ;)


End file.
